Courtney's song
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Courtney and Duncan grew up hating each other yet Alejandro and Tyler their dads beleived they would fall in love will they?


Courtney's song

Everyone in the tiny town of Wawanakwa knew the Burromuertos and Scotts were best friends. Alejandro Burromuerto's best friend was Tyler Scott. Heather, his wife was best friends with Lindsey, Tyler's wife. Alejandro and Heather's daughter Katie was best friends with Tyler and Lindsey's daughter Sadie. The only two who weren't friends were Duncan and Courtney the youngest Burromuerto and Scott.

Duncan Scott was a punk. He had his left ear pierced once and right twice. He had his eyebrow pierced as well. He had done all his piercings himself. His hair was dyed green and in a Mohawk. He had teal eyes. He was the school bully and had gone to juvie 20 times. He hung out with the party animals, Geoff, DJ, and Owen. He had a girlfriend, Gwen. She had a similar dressing style to Duncan. As tough as Duncan was he still cared for Sadie, Katie, and even Courtney. Katie was dating DJ and Duncan trusted him, but still he warned him to treat Katie with respect. Sadie was single, but when she did go on a date Duncan warned them too.

Courtney Burromuerto was a goody-two-shoes. She had brown hair, and onyx eyes. She had freckles cascading perfectly across her nose. She took ballet lessons and hung out with the brainiacs and good kids. Her friends were Beth and her boyfriend Brady, Cody, and his girlfriend Sierra, Harold, and his girlfriend Leshawna, Ezekiel, Noah, and Trent. She was friends with Bridgette and Izzy until Bridgette started dating Geoff and Izzy started dating Owen. Courtney was dating Justin. He was handsome, sweet, and funny, but he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. She never said it but she cared about Duncan.

Duncan and Courtney's relationship was difficult like when they were seven and Duncan said he'd beat Courtney up when she took his favorite toy since he was bigger than her. When they were younger they were often at each others house because Katie would always go to Sadie's after school and she had to bring Courtney with her. When she was young Courtney would have fun with Duncan daring him to kiss her and running when he tried. She had always been faster than him.

Now matter how much friction there was between them Alejandro and Tyler would joke and say Duncan and Courtney would grow up and fall in love. When they did this Heather and Lindsey would smile and roll their eyes.

Now to the story: Duncan and Courtney were sixteen. They were with Gwen and Justin. They hung with the crowds I said they did. One day Justin took Courtney out to a fancy restaurant. By this time they had been dating for six months. As they finished their food Justin spoke:

"Courtney, I like you a lot but there's someone else."

"Who?" Courtney asked on the verge of tears

"Sadie Scott"

Courtney got mad. Stupid Scotts always ruining everything for her.

"Fine, I'll just go."

"Courtney wait at least let me drive you home."

But he was too late Courtney had left the restaurant wiping tears from her eyes. She began running to the Scotts house, it was closer to the restaurant than anyone else. She wanted to yell at Sadie anyway and if she wasn't home she knew Tyler or Lindsey would give her a ride home. She'd talk to Katie when she got home. Katie always knew what to do.

Courtney rounded the corner and approached the Scotts house. She knocked on the door almost crying again. The door was opened by none other than Duncan.

"Hey Princess, what are you doing here voluntarily?" Duncan asked using his annoying nickname for her.

"Is your sister home?" she asked too upset to yell at Duncan for calling her princess again.

"No, she went out with your sister an hour ago."

"Are your parents here?"

"No, Dad had to work overtime and Mom's at the store. I'm here alone." He answered

Courtney eyes were swimming with tears. She couldn't contain them and began to cry.

"Princess are you okay? What's wrong?" Duncan asked worriedly if Justin hurt her he'd pay at school tomorrow.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Princess I won't bite."

Duncan took Courtney in his arms bridal style and carried her to the couch. She continued sobbing in Duncan's chest.

"What happened?" He asked again

"Justin dumped me for your stupid sister." Courtney wailed

Duncan now understood why she wanted to see Sadie. He looked at Courtney and saw she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was grown up and beautiful. She didn't deserve to be hurt by Justin or anyone. He held her close as she cried in his arms. Then he made a decision.

"Princess, come with me. I'll cheer you up."

Duncan didn't let Courtney have a choice as he pulled her outside. He put her in the passenger seat of his truck and he went to the driver side. He drove off. They road all over the countryside in Duncan's car. He finally got Courtney home at 2 am. He walked her to the door.

"I really had a good time tonight Duncan. Thanks for cheering me up."

"You're welcome, I had fun too. If you need someone you can always talk to me." He promised

"I will"

Then Duncan leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked for a second then kissed back happily. That's when the door opened.

"Courtney Anita Maria Rosalia Burromuerto where have you been?" Alejandro cried "We were so worried"

"She was with me sir." Duncan said

"I never expected you to be here with Courtney willingly Duncan." Alejandro said

"Well sir. I may have changed my mind about that." Duncan replied

Alejandro grinned "I never believed you two would really fall in love."

When Tyler found out he agreed. Heather and Lindsey just smiled and rolled their eyes as usual.

5 years later…

"Duncan where are we going?" Courtney asked

"You'll see Princess, it's a surprise."

Courtney smiled and began to think about how far they had come. She remembered their first fight. It was after a party at Geoff's. A drunken Gwen had kissed Duncan and Courtney saw it. She had yelled at him for betraying her. He'd tried to explain but she didn't listen. When she got out his truck at home she slammed the door. Duncan slammed his when he got out. She went inside slamming the house door and running upstairs. When she walked outside to go to school she found Duncan asleep on the welcome mat by the door.

"Princess, you can take off your blindfold." Duncan said

When she took it off she was in the park on the bench by pond.

"You took me to our favorite spot in town!" she squealed

He smiled "There is more than that."

Duncan got down on one knee.

"Courtney Burromuerto, you are the world to me. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Duncan Yes!" Courtney squealed again

"Princess that's great!" Duncan cried hugging her.

One month later…

"Courtney it's time." She heard her father say from the hall

"Coming daddy" she called

Courtney walked out the door. Her father silently took her arm. He walked her to the church door and opened it. They began to walk down the aisle. Courtney smiled as she saw that the whole town of Wawanakwa had come. Even Justin was there with Sadie. Courtney had forgiven him. If it hadn't been for him dumping her she wouldn't have fallen in love with Duncan. As she neared the front she also saw Gwen and Courtney's friend Trent whom she was dating. Then she saw that her mom and Duncan's mom were crying. Finally she looked at Duncan. He was at the front smiling at her. When they got there her dad layed her hand in Duncan's. Then the priest asked

"Who gives this woman?"

"Her mother and I do." Alejandro answered

Courtney smiled and the rest of the wedding went perfectly. At the reception after the bride and groom's first dance Geoff came to the microphone.

"Now dudes and dudettes Courtney would like to sing an original song for her husband Duncan."

Courtney came to the microphone and began to sing:

_She said, I was seven and you were too  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
Took me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my  
We were sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...  
Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Took me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my  
A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home were we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I  
I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be too  
and I will still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

Duncan smiled at Courtney. He walked up and kissed her.

"Oh my my my!" her cried happily


End file.
